In recent years, a heating cooking device generally called as an electromagnetic cooker in which an object to be heated is heated by joule heat caused by eddy current induced by a high-frequency magnetic field that occurs by an induction heating coil provided inside has come to be widely used in common households. As cookware used for heating an object to be heated by inducting heating by means of an electromagnetic cooker, dedicated cookware made of a metal such as iron and enameled iron has conventionally been used.
Under such circumstances, in order to provide a container capable of conducting induction heating by means an electromagnetic cooker at a low cost, the applicant proposed, in Patent Documents 1, 2 or the like, a container for an electromagnetic cooker in which a heat generator made of a conductive material that generates heat by induction heating is attached to the container main body made of a non-conductive material.